Multiple input multiple output (MIMO) increases the efficiency of data transmission and reception using multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas instead of a single transmission antenna and a single reception antenna. A receiver receives data through multiple paths when multiple antennas are used, whereas the receiver receives data through a single antenna path when a single antenna is used. Accordingly, MIMO can increase a data transmission rate and throughput and improve coverage.
A single cell MIMO scheme can be classified into a single user-MIMO (SU-MIMO) scheme for receiving a downlink signal by a single UE in one cell and a multi user-MIMO (MU-MIMO) scheme for receiving a downlink signal by two or more UEs.
Research on coordinated multi-point (CoMP) for improving throughput of a UE located at a cell boundary by applying improved MIMO to a multi-cell environment is actively performed. The CoMP system can decrease inter-cell interference in a multi-cell environment and improve system performance.
Channel estimation refers to a procedure for compensating for signal distortion due to fading to restore a reception signal. Here, the fading refers to sudden fluctuation in signal intensity due to multipath-time delay in a wireless communication system environment. For channel estimation, a reference signal (RS) known to both a transmitter and a receiver is required. In addition, the RS can be referred to as a RS or a pilot signal according to applied standard.
A downlink RS is a pilot signal for coherent demodulation for a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH), a physical control format indicator channel (PCFICH), a physical hybrid indicator channel (PHICH), a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), etc. A downlink RS includes a common RS (CRS) shared by all user equipments (UEs) in a cell and a dedicated RS (DRS) for a specific UE. For a system (e.g., a system having extended antenna configuration LTE-A standard for supporting 8 transmission antennas) compared with a conventional communication system (e.g., a system according to LTE release-8 or 9) for supporting 4 transmission antennas, DRS based data demodulation has been considered for effectively managing RSs and supporting a developed transmission scheme. That is, for supporting data transmission through extended antennas, DRS for two or more layers can be defined. DRS is pre-coded by the same pre-coder as a pre-coder for data and thus a receiver can easily estimate channel information for data demodulation without separate precoding information.
A downlink receiver can acquire pre-coded channel information for extended antenna configuration through DRS but requires a separate RS other than DRS in order to non-pre-coded channel information. Accordingly, a receiver of a system according to LTE-A standard can define a RS for acquisition of channel state information (CSI), that is, CSI-RS.